Such a Good Man  Elena's Story
by asiacheetah
Summary: These are a series of vignettes, stand-alone stories about Elena, her time before, during, and after she met Michael. Edit: Okay I find it absolutely hilarious that there are 6 chapters and 6,666 words exactly. That means I MUST end it.
1. Vignette 1  A House is Not a Home

**[AUTHOR'S NOTE: THE TITLE SUCH A GOOD MAN WAS ELENA'S DESCRIPTION OF MICHAEL IN SEASON 3 SES. I USED THIS AS THE TITLE BECAUSE EVENTHOUGH THIS IS ELENA'S STORY, MICHAEL WAS A BIG PART OF HER LIFE.]**

**Vignette 1 – A House is Not a Home**

The pouring rain had slowed to a drizzle, bringing with it an unrelenting grayness in the sky and in the mists that threatened to sink anyone's spirit. Not that Elena's spirit was ever high now days, unless she was spending time with Adam. She shivered as she took another sip of her rapidly cooling coffee, wrapping her frozen fingers around the mug, vainly trying to gain some warmth.

The rain and cold are two of some of the worst things about her current living condition. Other horrors of this particular countryside include driving in the icy road, trying to communicate with the non-English speaking people, and adjusting to the food.

The worst thing was the sterile environment of the house she was supposed to now call home. There were none of the cherished and prized possessions that made a house a home. There simply hadn't been time to bring the mementos and things she spent a lifetime collecting. Worst, there were so little of the house to reminded her of Michael.

The furniture was streamline and modern, so opposite from the sturdy yet elegant antiques Michael loved. None of his things and clothes were around, no chance of her cuddling up with his favorite sweater on a cold night, trying in vain to pretend he was still there. Only a few pictures of him remained, carefully framed to avoid damaging the only images of him she had left.

She sometimes wondered if she was remembering him correctly. Maybe the time spent without Michael, and the trauma of losing him the way she did, had made her mind block any unpleasant memories. So that all that remained was a man closer to a god than a living breathing human being.

She had tried telling herself before that she had erased all the tiny imperfections that made a person, in order to put him on a pedestal. She told herself it was easier thinking she had been married to a paragon of virtue, to make her self-imposed isolation that much more palatable. It let her justify the way she would judge every person she's met over the past few years to find them severely wanting.

Elena knew she was lying, even now, to herself. It didn't make it any easier, whether she thought she had sugar-coated her memories of Michael, or when she tried to knick-pick his inevitable flaws. The fact still remained that she had loved deeply, completely, with her entire being, and the love of her life was ripped brutally away.

She knew Michael had his flaws, like any person. He would leave the toilet seat up, to her eternal irritation, despite her many attempts to get him to quit that particular habit. He clammed up tighter than a snare drum whenever she asked him to share his feelings and thoughts. He was a work-a-holic, who was away on business more than he was at home sometimes.

No matter how many flaws she forced herself to acknowledge, they were greatly out balanced by all the good. He was a beautiful man, inside and out. He was slow to smile and laugh, but when he did, the entire world seemed brighter and full of possibility. He was considerate of others and was generous with his time and himself. Most of all, he loved their darling boy, Adam, and he loved her.

Elena was never in doubt of Michael love for his family. No one could be so gentle, protective, and giving, without loving deeply. It was the loss of the security of his love that was the hardest to adjust to.

For a while, she had managed to convince herself that what she needed was a companion, someone with similar attributes that attracted her to Michael in the first place. She wanted to find someone who could be a good father to Adam, someone kind and considerate, someone who was good to their core.

She had thought she had found that person when she had met Robert. He seemed kind and gentle, he doted on Adam, and Adam loved him in return. She had convinced herself that he was what she wanted, but in the end her heart told her she had been fooling herself all along. Robert might on the surface remind her of Michael, but no one could replace him in her heart.

She was saved from having to break it off with Robert, when police protection took her and Adam away again. The first time she had to move, immediately after the devastating loss of Michael and the smaller loss of her father, she was given time to lovingly pack away important mementos and keepsakes. They were relocated to Bordeaux, where she could remember the wonderful time she had spent with Michael years before Adam was born. It was a bittersweet homecoming of a sort for her living there.

The second time they came to relocate them; she hadn't even had time to turn the stove off. She only had time to pack a change of clothes, grab the family photo album and Michael's cello, before being rushed out the door. This time, they had moved them to northeastern Germany, where it rained all the time and was bitterly cold.

She took another sip and grimaced at the now luke-warm coffee in the mug. No matter how many times she tried, she could not get the coffee to taste the way Michael made them. She smiled wistfully at the memory, coffee was one of Michael's only vice and he drank several pots of coffee per day. The pantry and refrigerator could be completely bare, but there would still be a pot of coffee ready.

She turned away from the grayness outside and was confronted with the washed out colors inside. Whoever decorated this place had apparently left all the colors out of the walls and furniture. She had thought about at least painting the walls to brighten the place, but that brought back memories of the last time she painted her house. Michael and she had carefully selected the various warm tones and colors that made up their home. The days spent painting had been relaxing and full of laughter, with baby Adam occasionally getting in on the action and making a mess.

Adam, she knew why she had been staring out the window and waiting. She was waiting for him to come home from pre-school. Adam, who never failed to remind her of the man she lost. Adam had the exact same sweet smile, the same gentle expressions, and the same heartbreaking laugh. The house was not a home, but with Adam there, it was getting closer to it.


	2. Vignette 2  Crying Over Spilt Milk

**Vignette 2 – Crying Over Spilt Milk**

"_No! No! No!"_

Elena pulled the tray out of the oven, burning her finger in the process. She dropped the hot pan on the floor with a spectacular clatter, and sucked her thumb glaring at the burnt mess at her feet. Flames suddenly erupted from the stove top. She threw a bowl of water at it and watched in horror as the flames leaped high with a roar. She ran to the pantry and grabbed the fire extinguisher. She wrestled with the spout, crying with frustration as the fire leaped higher. Finally she got the darn thing to work and put out the fire.

She surveyed the disaster in the kitchen and burst into tears. Michael will be home soon and all she had to show for 3 hours of cooking is an open bottled of wine, bread, and cheese. She didn't think she was so emotional due to being 4 months pregnant. She just wanted to surprise her hard working husband with a home cooked meal instead of the take outs she usually get unless he's the one cooking.

Michael was the gourmet chef of the family. It was a good thing he was an amazing cook, since left to her own devices, she ate cereal for dinner. She rubbed her slightly rounded belly and admitted to herself that it was past time she learned how to cook since the baby would be eating solid food soon enough. Her sobs had lessoned a bit until she saw the time and how late it was and broke down crying again.

It was to the sight of his hysterically crying wife that Michael came home to. He walked up to Elena and wrapped her in his arms before inquiring: _"What's wrong?"_

Elena started hiccupping as she replied: _"I…hiccup…I wanted to surprise you with a nice…hic…nice dinner, but look…"_ She gestured at the mess in the kitchen and started wailing again.

Michael held her closer while running a soothing hand down her back. _"It's alright."_

"_Hic…no it's not."_

"_How are you and the baby doing?"_

"_Okay, I guess."_

"_Why don't you sit down and rest."_

Michael guided Elena to a chair. Noticing the bottle of wine on the table, he asked: _"Will you pour me a glass of wine?"_

"_Okay."_

While Elena occupied herself, Michael started cleaning up the spilt food. He winced slightly as he leaned down, his ribs still a bit sore from the last mission. Thankfully, Elena was now absently picking at the plate of cheese while her sobs subsided.

He cleaned the kitchen thoroughly, and then reviewed the ingredients in the refrigerator before starting dinner. They conversed easily about their days as he prepared their meal, making up general lies to explain his work. Michael had always made his work sound extremely boring. So boring in fact that Elena seldom asked too much about his work, which was a good thing since he had never held a boring day job and couldn't really draw from experience.

Elena had stopped feeling sorry for herself; too busy feasting her eyes on her gorgeous husband as he moved around the kitchen. All his movements were so graceful, like a dance, smoothly completing each task with no wasted motion. His gracefulness was so unlike her own clumsiness. She hoped fervently that their baby will take after Michael.

No matter how many years she's known him, the impact of his looks still takes her breath away. She remembered the first time she saw him, thinking he was the most beautiful man she's ever laid her eyes on. That opinion only strengthened as she got to know him better and found his soul even more precious and beautiful.

It didn't take her very long to fall deeply in love with him. What was astonishing was that he loved her in return. She could only thank her guardian angel for sending him to her and making him fall in love with her. She couldn't help but feel like the luckiest woman in the world.

Michael brought the bowls of vegetable pastas to the table and she dug in with relish. She didn't know how he could make such simple ingredients so delicious and so quickly. She finished her plate in no time and leaned back in her chair, signed with pleasure as she rubbed her rounded belly.

"_Would you like some more?"_

She shook her head and watched Michael in amusement. As usual he ate like a bird, eating a small portion of his meal. She doesn't know how he keeps the heavy muscles on that spectacular body of his while consuming so few calories.

He moved to clear the table and she stopped him. _"No, you cooked so it's my turn to clean. Would you like some coffee?"_

"_Yes, please."_

She brought the coffee to him and cleared the table. Michael had been extremely tidy as he prepared the meal, cleaning up after him as he went. All that remained for her to clean were the plates and utensils they just used.

They moved to the living room, where Michael built a fire in the fireplace. She sat down on the sofa, leaning close to her wonderful husband, secured in the knowledge that she was loved.


	3. Vignette 3  Mama Watch Me!

**Vignette 3 – Mama Watch Me!**

"_Mama, watch me!"_

She watched as little Adam peddled his tricycle across the gravel driveway, pumping as fast as his chubby little legs would allow. She laughed as he did a mini-wheelie at a particularly sharp turn. She clapped as he pulled to a stop in front of the door.

"_It's time for your nap, Adam."_

"_Just 5 more minutes, mama?"_

That was Adam's favorite phrase. Just 5 more minutes to play a game, just 5 more minutes as Michael read him a bed time story, just 5 more minutes as Michael played the cello trying to get Adam to fall asleep, just 5 more minute as Adam hugged Michael good bye as he gets ready to go to work. To Adam, 5 minutes can bring him a world of possibilities, of new adventures, of one last cuddle.

She would like to give in since she had a hard time saying no to him, but she had already given him 4 extra 5 minutes. Despite his boundless energy, she could tell by the drooping eye lids that he was starting to get tired.

"_Not today, sweetheart. Put your bike away like a good boy."_

"_I want to show daddy my new trick when he gets home."_

"_Daddy won't be home for a few more days. You can put your bike away and bring it out when he gets home."_

"_Okay, mama."_

She smiled at her good little boy as he dutifully put away his bike and walked up the stairs, giving her a sweet smile that never failed to remind her of Michael. She helped Adam wash some of the dirt off his face and tucked him in, brushing back the silky smooth hair. Adam got the coloring of his hair from her, but the silkiness of the texture was from Michael.

She made sure Mr. Bear was tucked securely under the blanket with Adam and closed the door quietly behind her. She gathered the laundry and moved down to the basement. As she sorted the clothes, she couldn't help but bring up one of Michael shirt to her nose and smelled that intoxicating scent that was his, a blend of soap, the outdoors, and a subtle spicy scent that was uniquely his.

She sighed and loaded the laundry and made her way upstairs. Michael had been away on business for four days, four long and lonely days, and will be gone for 2 more. She could never sleep well when he was away, waking up often throughout the night in a panic, reaching across the empty space for him. When he was at home, she would snuggle up against him, resting her head on his broad shoulders with her arm resting on his flat belly. She only feels safe and beloved when she was in his arms.

It was rough with him being away on business so much. Adam misses him while Michael was away, but he was young and could easily be distracted. He didn't have a concept of how long Michael is away. His life consists of when his daddy was home and when he was gone. While he still have fun playing little boy games when Michael is away, he preferred it when both his parents are home.

Elena wished that time would pass by as quickly for her. Michael would call her every day if possible, but it just wasn't the same as being in the same room, being able to see him, to touch him. Her life was also broken in two. One half is that of a single mother, going through the motion, waiting to be stirred back to life by her prince. The other half is that of loving wife and mother, happily basking in the love of her family.

If she had a choice, she knew which half she would prefer, but the decision wasn't hers to make and it would be selfish to demand Michael gives up a job he love to be able to spend more time with his family. She shouldn't be surprise that he was dedicated to his work. Michael puts in his all, his best effort for anything he does, whether it is husband or father.

The phone rings and her heartbeat quickened as she picked it up from the receiver. _"Hello?"_

"_Good afternoon, Elena."_

She sighed and smiled: _"Michael…"_


	4. Vignette 4 Bastille Day

**Vignette 4 – Bastille Day**

"_Do you think you'll be home tomorrow?"_

"_I don't know. Things have been really busy at work."_

Elena turned in her chair with agitation as she pleaded: _"It's Bastille Day tomorrow, Michael. I promised to take Adam to see the fireworks this year. He wouldn't want to see it without his daddy."_

Michael looked at the computer monitor in front of him. There were three outgoing missions he had to provide tactical oversight for, 4 upcoming missions he was reviewing the profiles on, and a mission he was prepping, set to go out in 4 hours. None of the workload would be as problematic as the storm brewing on the other end of the line. He replied in a conciliatory tone: _"I can't make any promises, but I'll try to be home before dark."_

Elena blew her hair in frustration as she looked out at the garden where Adam was riding his tricycle. _"That's what you said last year, and the year before. You're going to miss out on Adam's childhood, Michael."_

"_I know, I'm sorry."_

She barked out: _"You're always sorry!"_ Elena immediately regretted taking her anger out on her husband. It wasn't his fault that his boss was demanding and had no respect for national holidays and family obligations. _"I'm sorry to take it out on you, Michael. I know you'd rather be here than at work."_

"_It's alright. Give Adam a kiss for me."_

"_Okay. Hopefully, I'll see you soon."_

"_Good bye."_

Elena pressed the end button on the phone and set it down gently, instead of throwing it across the room like she wanted to. It's times like this that she had to give herself pep talks about Michael's finer points. He was a wonderful husband and amazing father, but his frequent and prolonged trips were increasingly becoming a strain on their relationship. More so now that Adam was getting older and noticing his father's absences.

She poured herself a cup of coffee and walked to the window to watch Adam play. She smiled as Adam fearlessly whipped around the corner, doing a wheelie. It was almost time to give him a real bike, and she made a mental note to talk to Michael about it when he comes home.

Adam was Michael personified in a pint size package. He was fearless and athletic, gentle and sweet, and utterly charming when he wants to be. Adam may have her coloring, but his personality was more like his father's every day. About the only trait her son shared with her was his outgoing nature. Adam had never been shy around strangers and would make friends with just about anyone.

Michael was more reserved and quiet in new company, making his own observations before engaging in conversation. Not that he played a hermit and hide in the corner, but he was just more cautious when he met new people.

Elena sighed again, the morning's conversation putting a damper on the upcoming celebration. She loved Adam unconditionally, but sometimes she longed for adult conversation. More specifically, she longed for Michael's company. He was more of a listener than a talker, but she felt surer of herself when he was around; like he was the missing puzzle to make her whole.

The thought made her frown. While Michael was an integral piece to her and their family, she often thought he didn't need them to fulfill him. He was completely self reliant, so completely sure of himself, that he could just as easily be on his own than with them. Shaking the unpleasant thought from her mind, she called Adam in for his breakfast.

* * *

><p>"<em>Mommy, is daddy coming?"<em>

Elena was putting a thin jacket on Adam to get ready to go to the park to see the fireworks. It was dark already and it looked like Michael couldn't get away from work again. She sighed in frustration, but put on a smile for Adam's sake.

"_Not this time sweetheart. He's really sorry he couldn't make it."_

Adam lower lip started trembling as tears start to gather in his big brown eyes. _"I want daddy!"_

Elena thought to herself wistfully, me too. _"I know honey. Daddy is busy at work, but he wanted you to go see the fireworks without him."_

Adam crossed his arms stubbornly and shook his head emphatically. _"No! I want to go see it with daddy!"_

"_Maybe next time honey. Come on sweetheart, we don't want to be late."_ Elena took Adam's small hand to lead him to the front door. Adam dragged his heels and started screaming in a high pitched scream. Elena stopped trying to lead him out and watched helplessly as Adam got ready to start throwing an epic tantrum.

Suddenly, the front door open and Michael walks through the door. Elena's breath caught in her throat at the sight of her husband, as it always happened when he had been away. She drank in the sight of him, noting with consternation how tired he looked. He must have rushed to get his work done so he could come home.

Michael surveyed the scene quickly, before enthusiastically saying: _"Who's ready to go see some fireworks?"_

Adam stopped screaming instantly at the sound of his father's voice. _"Daddy!" _Adam hurled his little body toward his daddy.

Michael lifted him up, tossed him in the air, before catching him for a big hug. _"Have you been giving your mommy a hard time?"_

Adam shook his head, which was buried in Michael neck. _"No, I've been a good boy."_

Michael looked over at his exacerbated wife, who smiled enthusiastically at him.

"_You made it!"_

He smiled and said: _"I said I'd try."_

Elena smiled hugely at him before stepping forward and giving him a lingering kiss. All the frustration felt throughout the day was washed away, now that Michael was home. She felt that missing piece of her click into place as Michael smiled back at her.

"_Shall we go?"_

Adam enthusiastically piped in: _"Let's go see the fireworks, daddy!"_


	5. Vignette 5 Handprints

**[AUTHOR'S NOTE: IF YOU HAVEN'T READ MY STORY THE RECRUIT, OR IS IN THE PROCESS OF AND HAVEN'T GOTTEN TO THE LAST CHAPTER, THERE'S A MINOR SPOILER REGARDING THE FATE OF ONE OF THE CHARACTER IN THAT OTHER STORY.]**

**Vignette 5 – Handprints**

Elena sat on the window seat, feeling as lazy as a cat. She looked out the window absently, while she rubbed circles around her large belly. She was 8 months pregnant, and felt every bit the awkward pregnant lady.

Despite feeling like a beached whale, she was enveloped with contentment and happiness. In fact, she didn't think there's anyone more content than her right at that moment. She was carrying her first child, lived in a nice large house surrounded by fine things. Most importantly, she has an amazing husband, who had been home with her for the last month.

Amazingly, his superiors at work had actually understood the need for a husband to stay close to his wife in her last trimester. He had been home, helping her out with the housework, baby proofing the house, and putting the nursery together. He had done it all, as well as treated her like a queen, all without complaint and with unflagging energy. She was getting positively spoiled by the attention he was showering on her.

Michael had helped her to this window seat, tucked a blanket over her, and made her tea before going to the next room to work on his computer. She had set aside the book she was reading, and stared out the woods behind the house, content to let her mind wander.

Their little boy was restless this afternoon. He had been doing summersaults, his movements like little flutters of butterfly wings. She continued rubbing her hand over her large belly in a circle, soothing the baby inside with her touch.

She was startled as her baby nudged hard against her belly. She lifted her shirt and looked at the rounded stomach. A hand print appeared, nudged from inside her belly, where her little boy was being nurtured. She excitedly called out to her husband: _"Michael, come here!"_

Michael appeared a moment later, approaching her with a concerned look. _"What is it? Are you feeling all right?"_

"_Yes, I'm okay. Look!"_

He followed her gaze down to her rounded stomach. As they watched, another tiny handprint appeared. They met each other's gaze with awe. She covered that tiny handprint with hers, feeling her son's movement against her hand. She grabbed Michael's hand and drew it to cover hers. They both watched in wonder as another hard nudge of that tiny hand against theirs.

They glanced up at the same time, both with the same awe struck look on their faces. They stared at each for a long time, sharing the amazement of the miracle they created. She knew she had a big goofy grin on her face, showing the happiness she felt. She adoringly watched Michael as a smile slowly spread across his face until it was a wide grin, his eyes sparkling with happiness.

She sucked in her breath, completely captivated by this beautiful man kneeling next to her. Her heart raced, as it always did when Michael was around, feeling overwhelmed by the immense love she held for him. As if noticing her racing heart, their son kicked hard against her belly causing her to whence at the strength of the kick.

"_I think he's going to be a soccer player."_

Michael smiled at that and replied: _"Too bad, I was going to teach him hockey." _

"_You can teach him that too. We still have to come up with a name for him. What shall we name him?"_

Michael paused thoughtfully for a moment and then replied softly: _"Adam."_

"_Adam. I like that. Is that someone close to you?"_

Michael looked off to the distance for a moment, looking profoundly sad. She was going to switch the topic, but was stopped when Michael finally answered the question. _"He was a friend. He died too young, too senselessly."_

She reached out and laid her palm against his face, holding it there in comfort. Michael looked back at her, his gaze haunted. There had always been sadness about him, a sadness she desperately wanted to erase. She met his gaze straight on, with all the immense love in her heart and told him: _"Adam is eager to meet his daddy."_

As if proving her words, that little hand nudged against her belly again, harder this time as if in agreement. The tiny hand pressed against her own, and into Michael's covering hers. Michael looked down at their handprints before looking back at her with a brilliant smile.

She leaned up to kiss him, and he met her half way, gently pressing their lips together before pulling back. For a moment, a glimmer of sadness appeared in his eyes, before those shadows slipped away, revealing clear, unclouded green gaze.

She pulled him close again and laid soft possessive kisses against those sensual lips. She sighed as he pulled her closer, deepening the kiss, accepting her claim on him. He pulled back a little and drew her into a hug. She leaned her head against his shoulder, secure and content.


	6. Vignette 6 The Day We Met

**Vignette 6 – The Day We Met**

"_Watson! Come here boy! Watson!" _

Elena didn't care that people around her were staring at this frenzied girl running frantically through the park. It was all it took for her to keep the tears gathered in her eyes from pouring down her face and to keep from screaming hysterically.

Watson was more than just her dog; he was a link to cherished memories of her mother. She remembered vividly the day they picked Watson out of the litter, the way the wiggling puppy escaped from the bath water when they tried to give him his first bath, the way the loyal Labrador would lay curled up at her mother's feet.

Most importantly, she remembered the day she got the news of her mother's accident. She had hugged Watson tight and the concerned lab had licked her tears away trying to console her. She would fall apart into pieces if Watson was lost now, just a few months after her mother was taken prematurely from her.

"_Watson where are you!"_ She couldn't keep the sob from her voice.

"_Pardon moi mademoiselle. Ceci est votre chien?"_

Elena turned around when she heard a soft masculine voice speaking behind her. _"Watson!"_ She was barely conscious of the speaker, so wrapped up with the discovery of her beloved pet. She kneeled down and wrapped her arms tight around the dog, burying her fingers in his smooth black coat. Tears that had been threatening to spill over were now pouring down her face as she placed kisses around the dog's muzzles.

After giving the ecstatic dog one last kiss, she finally stood up to thank the Good Samaritan. _"Thank you so much…um…merci beaucoup!"_

She finally looked at the stranger and blinked at the sight. A man in his early 20s stood in front of her wearing a long black winter coat and gloves. He had wild, shoulder length auburn hair curling around the collars and kind light colored eyes. He was easily one of the most beautiful men she had ever seen up close, but what took her breath away was the gentle way he looked at her.

She swallowed hard and tried thanking him again in her limited French. _"Thank you again…um merci, for finding my dog…um deliverez my…um…chien."_

The beautiful stranger smiled at her and replied in softly accented English: _"You are welcome."_ He looked at her for a moment, concern showing in his eyes. _"Are you alright mademoiselle?"_

Elena reached up to wipe the tears away, probably smudging her mascara in the process. Here she was standing in front of a gorgeous man and she must look a fright. He probably thought she was deranged by the way she was crying over her dog.

She smoothed her hair behind her ear awkwardly and tried to explain: _"I'm okay. I just…I couldn't handle losing my only remaining family."_

He smiled sympathetically and replied: _"Not today."_

She smiled crookedly back to him: _"No, not today, thanks to you."_

"_It was my pleasure." _He glanced around the park before continuing: _"Would you like to get a cup of coffee?"_

Elena was taken aback by the invitation. A drop dead gorgeous man had just witnessed her near emotional melt down, and was now offering to get a drink. She must be hallucinating.

Seeing her hesitation, he smiled disarmingly: _"Maybe tea might be better to help calm you."_

"_Oh!"_ She exclaimed, finally understanding that the man obviously thought she wasn't emotionally stable enough to be left alone. While she felt humiliated that her distress was so obvious, she wasn't about to pass up the opportunity to spend more time with him. _"Yes, that would be nice."_

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later, Elena was feeling much calmer. Watson was lying placidly by her feet, she had a hot cup of coffee cradled in her hands, and the beautiful man was still by her side, keeping her company. She looked over at her steaming cup at him, and watched as he traced his fingers around the rim of his coffee cup before lifting it to his lips for a sip.<p>

Watson lifted his head up hopefully and was rewarded when her companion fed him a bite of biscotti. The lab wolfed the offering down and laid his head on the man's lap, eyes showing complete adoration. She choked on a bit of tea when the thought came to her mind that she wished she was the one on the man's lap.

"_Are you alright?"_ The man looked concerned as she coughed as the tea went down the wrong pipe.

"_I'm fine."_ She managed to rasp out, face turning bright red that it was a good thing he wasn't a mind reader or she would melt into a puddle of sheer humiliation.

"_What don't you wish me to read from your mind?"_

She stared wide-eyed at the man. Did she just say that out loud? She was completely and utterly mortified. She managed to squeak out: _"Nothing."_

Taking pity on her crimson face, the man changed the subject. _"How long have you had Watson?"_

She relaxed and smiled as she stared at the dog lovingly. _"Seven years. My mother and I picked him out when he was a puppy. He was the runt of the litter."_

"_He must have been grateful."_

"_He's been a joy ever sense."_ She frowned and mock scolded the dog. _"Except for today of course. Watson, don't ever do that again."_

Sensing the displeasure in her voice, the lab hung his head and looked up with a woebegone expression. Unable to resist his pleading glance, she laughed and hugged him again. _"Oh you big ham you."_

Elena looked up to find Michael looking wistfully at Watson. _"What's wrong?"_

He looked up in surprise before smiling softly. _"Nothing, I'm just remembering the family pets growing up."_

"_What did you have?"_

"_We had a small terrier, a rescued German Sheppard, and two barn cats."_

"_Are they still around?"_

He paused as he sipped thoughtfully for a moment. _"Yes, other than the German Sheppard."_

At her questioning look, he added: _"I don't go home very often now."_

"_Where are you from?"_

"_Just outside of Paris."_

"_It's not too far away then."_

"_No, I guess not."_

"_You're lucky then. It's just me, Watson and my mom for a long time. Now there's just me and Watson."_

"_I'm sorry for your loss."_

They sipped their drinks companionably for a while, enjoying the sunny day. All too soon she realized the lateness of the day and she still had a paper to write for the university. She was reluctant to leave though, fearing that the magical spell cast over the afternoon would be broken, and she would never see him again.

As if reading her thought, he looked at his watch and looked up apologetically. _"I'm sorry; I have somewhere I need to be. It was nice meeting you."_

He stood up and she followed suit. She was reluctant to watch him leave, but too shy to ask to see him again. She awkwardly replied: _"It was nice meeting you too. Um…I live near here; maybe I'll see you again sometimes."_

He smiled that gentle sweet smile of his again and replied: _"That would be nice."_

They smiled at each other for a moment and he started to leave. Suddenly, a thought occurred to her. _"Wait! I don't even know your name."_ It was true, for all the intimacy and unguarded candor in their conversation over the last hour, not once did they ever introduce themselves. What was also true was that she felt like she already knew him, despite never exchanging something as basic as a name.

The beautiful man, who was no longer a stranger, turned back and offered his hand. _"You can call me Michael."_

She took his proffered hand and felt a jolt all the way to her core as their fingers met. _"I'm Elena."_

They held onto each other's hand for a long time before Michael finally dropped the contact. He smiled again before turning to leave. _"Adieu."_

She shook her head and responded: _"Au revoir."_

He chuckled lightly at her response. _"Yes, until we meet again."_ With one last smile and a lingering glance, he turned and left the park.

She stood still, watching his confident stride as he walked away until he disappeared from view. She sighed, releasing the breath she had unknowingly been holding. Watson tilted up his head and looked inquiringly up at her. She smiled down at the wonderful dog that had been responsible for bringing Michael into her life.

She looked back up to where she last saw Michael and sighed again before answering the loyal dog's quizzical look. _"I just met the man I'm going to marry."_

She didn't know where the conviction came from, or how she would go about making him fall in love with her. All she knew was that when he touched her, the part of her that had been numbed since her mother's death had came back alive. Without knowing more than his name, she knew with certainty that she had fallen in love.

She grinned down at her loving dog and grinned exuberantly. _"Come on, let's go home."_


End file.
